Insomnio
by Reiha-wan
Summary: "Perdóname por no darme cuenta." Yata sabía que era demasiado tarde. / Viñeta para el SaruMi Fest


Estaba totalmente dispuesta a quedarme viendo las cosas bellas que subían para el SaruMi Fest y entonces encontré este fanfic a medio empezar, por suerte pude terminarlo para hoy orz quienes me han leído anteriormente saben que lo mío no es escribir letanías porque me cuesta más que pararme por las mañanas, así que dejo esta viñetita con mucho love x'D

 **Day 4 (July 10): Angst**

 **-x-**

 **Insomnio**

Llamó suavemente a la puerta, haciendo el intento de no despertar a los demás en las habitaciones contiguas. Era la cuarta noche en esa semana que no lograba conciliar el sueño, cansado de mirar al techo y contar ovejas, nuevamente se dirigió a la recámara en la que se quedó su amigo, esperando encontrarlo despierto.

— ¿Saruhiko?

Suspiró, decepcionado al no obtener respuesta; sin embargo, la curiosidad por saber si estaba realmente dormido lo había acechado ¿y si lo estaba ignorando? Sabía a la perfección que tenía el sueño muy ligero, además de los mismos o más episodios de insomnio que sufría él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba abriendo la puerta, provocándole una expresión de molestia el rechinido que hacía ésta con cada milímetro que se movía. Apenas asomó la cabeza en la obscuridad de la habitación, lo primero que divisó fue un bulto en la cama que, para su desgracia, no era Saruhiko, sino el montón de cobijas hechas a un lado.

" _¿A dónde pudo haber ido tan tarde?", pensó._

— Es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de alguien sin permiso, Yata.

"Sorpresa" es poco para expresar lo que le había provocado esa repentina intromisión a sus pensamientos, podía dar gracias que el susto había sido tal que no pudo emitir ni un sonido cuando lo que más hubiera querido era gritar, pero no como niña, eso nunca.

—Totsuka—san… Casi me matas de un infarto—expresó con cuidado de no tartamudear por el nerviosismo que le provocó.

—Perdón–sonrió al ver la expresión de alivio que le dedicó Misaki en cuanto lo vio–, escuché un ruido y vine a ver qué era.

—Hay que hacer algo con esta puerta ¿no crees? –Dijo, con la intención de desviar el tema.

—Íbamos a arreglarla, pero Fushimi nos pidió que la dejáramos así, a veces es muy extraño.

Misaki simplemente sonrió ante aquel comentario, Totsuka le sugirió ir al bar para poder conversar más a gusto, o terminarían despertando a alguien más. Tomaron asiento, cada uno en un sillón y, de una u otra forma, Saruhiko salió a tema.

Totsuka le había preguntado el por qué lo buscaba cuando no podía dormir, siendo sabido por todos que no le gustaba ser despertado, aunque nunca se quejara de ello cuando lo hacían. Misaki le explicó que su insomnio era causado por ligeros ataques de ansiedad causados por… casi cualquier cosa; si se ponía a pensar en algo antes de dormir, bien fueran problemas personales o preguntas existenciales, el sueño desaparecía, y por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos terminaba siendo una tarea imposible. Antes acostumbraba llamarle a Saruhiko por el móvil, sin tener muy en cuenta la hora o día que fueran, siempre le recibía la llamada; después de reclamarle o regañarlo por no tenerlo mucho en cuenta al hacerlo, claro.

El hablar con él, su presencia en sí, lograba tranquilizarlo y, con ello, conciliar el sueño. Pero los últimos días había sido diferente: no le respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas, y qué decir de las recientes visitas a su habitación cuando se quedaban a dormir en el bar.

— ¿Siempre ha sido tan distante? –Interrumpió el mayor, tomando esa pregunta por sorpresa a Misaki.

— ¿Distante?

—Desde el principio no se ha interesado en integrarse con los demás ¿sabes? Pero podías mantener una conversación con él y ahora… Simplemente se marcha cuando intentas estar con él.

Misaki no supo qué responder. No se había percatado de eso.

—Y me tiene preocupado desde hace un tiempo –con esa simple frase, obtuvo la mirada atenta del más joven –en varias de las ocasiones que me he quedado dormido aquí, lo he escuchado salir ya muy tarde, y veo que hoy no fue la excepción –terminó, acompañado de un pesado suspiro.

—Creo que… Hablaré con él mañana…

Sin más que decir, ambos optaron por regresar a dormir, si Kusanagi los atrapaba despiertos tan tarde, se desquitaría con ellos durante el trabajo durante la tarde.

Pero Yata seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, tenía un mal presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho.

 _¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo, Mi-sa-ki?_

Si tan solo se hubiera percatado de todo lo que estaba mal antes de perderlo por completo, si no lo hubiera dejado solo, si hubiera insistido para que le dijera sobre lo que le molestaba… ahora no estarían en esta situación, peleando con todo su poder contra el que alguna vez fue la persona más importante en su corazón.

 _¡Maldito traidor!_

 **-x-**

Si mal no recuerdo, esta idea surgió antes de que leyera los mangas y supiera que Misaki y Saruhiko vivían juntos en su cueva, pero ya que me pareció lindo que se quedaran en el bar con los demás de vez en cuando sólo lo corregí un poco xD

Ahora se me pasó la media noche por andar de desidiosa para prender la lap, but ya no importa(?) 8D

No dejen cosas a medias, se siente feo ;c -la que tiene mil cosas sin terminar-.

¡Sigan disfrutando del SaruMi Fest! «3


End file.
